Typical vending machines utilize a number of individual helical coils each advancing a selected product from storage within the cabinet of the machine to a discharge chute accessible to the consumer. Most items held within the convolutions of each helix can be readily identified by the consumer by viewing it through the front glass panel of the machine. However, some uniquely packaged items such as microwavable meals packaged in a bowl-type container present a special problem. These containers are generally loaded into the helix on edge so that the lid faces the front panel of the machine. Usually the product identification is printed only on a portion of the sidewall of the bowl-type container and is not visible or is only partially visible to the consumer through the glass panel. The consumer therefore is either unsure of or is misled as to the identity of the product that will be dispensed. Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved individual product dispenser for a vending machine.